


Stakes

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Promnis Week 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Promnis Week Aug 2020, Stakeout, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: While staking out inside a mobile Niff base, Prompto and Ignis have a conversation about what to do if things go wrong.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promnis Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> For Promnis Week 2020! Day 3: Behind Enemy Lines

**Stakes**

Prompto’s breathing felt too loud in the small space, as he and Ignis kept themselves close to the wall of the tiny alcove in the Niff base. He held his breath, and Ignis gave him a brief, significant look, but then the floor shook under them and they had to regain their positions. 

When they had slipped into the base, in hopes of recapturing Caligo Ulldor and taking him prisoner again, they hadn’t anticipated that the mobile base would actually become mobile. They’d been airborne for a few hours now. Noctis had sent a text letting them know they were chasing the base in the Regalia, and Ignis had replied that they were going to need to maintain near silence as they waited for rescue. 

The patrols were scarce, and mostly just Magitek soldiers. Even so, they didn't want to find out the hard way that the Niffs had any nasty surprises for them. Minimal conversation was a must. Even so, Prompto hadn’t heard anyone pass in a while, and honestly, it was rare he got a few minutes alone with Ignis these days. Ignis was tense, his brows drawn tight and his expression severe, but it was nice to be near him. 

He wanted to crack a joke or make him laugh to lighten the mood, but he already knew that trying would likely just annoy Ignis, especially in the situation they were in. Prompto never wanted to put Ignis off, so he held it in, held his breath, and kept watching the skies to see when they were descending. 

“If we see Ulldor,” Ignis said very quietly, just loud enough to hear under the rumble of the motors, “we’ll have to take him with us.”

“Got it.” Prompto kept his voice at a whisper, then braced himself against the wall again. Ignis frowned, then reached over to him.

“Don’t worry. We’re going to be alright.” He squeezed his knuckles, then released and pressed his shoulders to the wall again. Prompto winced, but edged a little closer, his shirt sliding against the wall - still too loud in his ears - and whispered across the gap.

“Hey. Um. If it comes down to it.” His gaze flitted down to the grimy metal plates that made the floor, his hand splayed on it, the band on his wrist. “If. If it seems like the only way you’re getting out of here with Ulldor is to leave me behind? Do it. It’s important.”

Ignis whipped his neck around, scowling. “That is preposterous. If you repeat such sentiments, we will both regret the results.” 

“But Ignis-”

“But nothing.”

“If one of us is gonna get out, and one of us has to be left behind-”

“Don’t.”

“Ignis, I know that if either of us-”

“It will not happen.” Ignis grabbed Prompto’s hand again, keeping their hands flat on the ground but still reaching across the gap. “I will not let you be left behind.”

“I know you don’t want to think about it!” Prompto cringed, but hunched his shoulders and forced himself to lower his voice. “But. Think about it. Who does Noctis need more? His right hand man? Or his disposable comic relief sidekick-slash-best friend?” 

“First, you clearly don’t know just how much respective value Noctis places on either of those roles.” Ignis rolled his eyes. “And second, you ignore just how much value I place in you. You may be comic relief, but you are anything but disposable. If I lost you here, the Niffs may as well tear out my heart and leave it with you. I will not lose you, and we will both return back to where we’re meant to be.” He leaned over and held Prompto’s gaze. “This is not a promise. This is a fact. The stakes are too high for anything else." He tapped his toe to the hollow metal floor. "Do you understand me?”

Prompto looked into Ignis’ face, his stone-hard eyes and his frowning mouth, and gave a nod. “I understand. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Ignis moved over to sit on the same side of the alcove as Prompto. “Just stay with me.” He took his hand. “It may be some time yet.” 

“I can be patient.” Prompto put his head on Ignis’ shoulder, just as the two of them heard the echo of footsteps coming close to their hiding place. They were silent again, listening to the sounds of the base around them, the roar of the engines, and Ignis’ breathing, a soft rush against Prompto’s ear. 

He could stay like this for as long as he needed to, quiet and patient, until Ignis’ facts were made manifest. 


End file.
